


Prioridades

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mycroft is Sweet, Poor Greg Lestrade, Poor Mycroft, Y por eso no debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: - Te has vuelto loco, Mycroft.- Esto me está robando demasiado tiempo. Tengo otras prioridades.- Pero Mycroft, a ti te gusta....- No. - interrumpió el funcionario abruptamente. - Se acabó. Ha estado bien, pero se acabó. Los beneficios que me aporta no compensan las molestias que me causa.Greg escucha una conversación entre los hermanos Holmes, y saca algunas conclusiones precipitadas.





	Prioridades

**Author's Note:**

> Todo pertenece a Doyle, Gatiss y Moffat.

Greg salió silenciosamente de Baker Street, casi sin respirar. Había pasado para dar unos informes a Sherlock y se había detenido tras la puerta, oyendo a los hermanos discutir. Él no era una persona de las que escuchaban a escondidas, y este caso no hubiera sido diferente si no hubiese oído a Mycroft decir su nombre.  
\- Te has vuelto loco, Mycroft.  
\- Esto me está robando demasiado tiempo. Tengo otras prioridades.  
\- Pero Mycroft, a ti te gusta....  
\- No. - interrumpió el funcionario abruptamente. - Se acabó. Ha estado bien, pero se acabó. Los beneficios que me aporta no compensan las molestias que me causa.  
A Greg le costaba creerlo.   
Si, últimamente las cosas habían estado algo tensas entre ellos. Si sus horarios de trabajo siempre habían sido exigentes, entre el Brexit, las amenazas terroristas y el auge de la extrema derecha, Mycroft apenas encontraba tiempo para nada.  
Él trataba de ser paciente y comprensivo, pero los continuos viajes y cancelaciones de citas empezaban a ser demasiado.  
Y cuando, durante la celebración del aniversario de boda de sus padres, un helicóptero aterrizó en el patio de la vivienda, exigiendo de forma urgente llevarse a Mycroft, quien para sus padres era un simple funcionario, fue simplemente demasiado, y Greg estalló.   
Desde entonces Mycroft se había movido casi de puntillas a su alrededor. Como si temiera respirar demasiado fuerte y molestar a Greg, con algo que se negaba a compartir rondando por su mente.   
Y Greg estaba frustrado, tanto por la incapacidad de Mycroft de poner límites a su trabajo como por qué él sabía perfectamente antes de empezar su relación que la vida del mayor de los Holmes giraba en torno al trabajo y que eso sería siempre una prioridad. A fin de cuentas, había muchas cosas en juego, incluso vidas humanas.  
Pero nunca se imaginó que Mycroft quisiera terminar su relación. Y mucho menos que se lo contaría a su hermano antes que a él.  
Pasó el día en el Yard, rellenando el papeleo con la mente en otro sitio, e ignorando los textos y llamadas de Mycroft.  
La llamada de John, en un tono entre sorprendido y alegre, tampoco ayudó:  
\- ¡Ey! ¿Mycroft te lo ha contado ya?  
Greg se preguntó si John había hablado con Sherlock y si se estaban burlando de él.   
\- ¿Mycroft?, si, me he enterado....  
Greg apretó los dientes mientras oía la risa de su, se suponía, amigo.  
\- ¿No te parece increíble? Debes estar contento.  
Greg resopló.  
\- ¿Contento? ¿Te parece que estoy contento?  
John dudó al otro lado de la línea.  
\- Bueno, si, pensé que te haría feliz....  
\- No, John, que sea un imbécil que renuncia a la primera de cambio no me hace feliz, mucho menos que no tenga el valor de decírmelo antes de informar a media Inglaterra. Pero si quiere tirarlo todo por la borda es su problema! Y ahora, sino te importa, ¡tengo trabajo que atender!.  
Colgó sin escuchar la réplica del doctor.  
Enfadado, nervioso y triste, sin querer volver a la casa que compartían, decidió pararse en el pub antes de regresar. Unas cuantas cervezas le darían el valor para enfrentarse al funcionario, sin poder creer que los mejores años de su vida estuvieran a punto de acabarse.

Si quería que aquello se terminará, se terminaría, pero Mycroft oiría lo que tenía que decir.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mycroft salió de la oficina más tranquilo de lo que se había sentido en años. Había tomado una decisión difícil, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto.   
Había sido un shock para todos, empezando por Sherlock, pero sentía que, por una vez, estaba haciendo lo mejor para él mismo.  
Al principio no le dio importancia a que Gregory no contestara a sus mensajes, debía estar ocupado, pero conforme pasaron las horas las horas empezó a preocuparse.  
Los textos de Sherlock tampoco ayudaron.  
"Mycroft, no tomes decisiones precipitadas."  
"Mycroft, John ha hablado con Greg... No sé cómo, pero se ha enterado. No está contento..."  
Por primera vez, el mayor de los Holmes dudó, ¿cómo era posible que se hubiera enterado? ¿y por qué estaría enfadado? ¿Y si estaba equivocado? ¿Y si no era a Mycroft a quien quería, si no a lo que representaba con su posición en el gobierno?  
Alejó esos pensamientos, diciéndose que Gregory no era así.   
Había conocido a otras muchas personas que buscaron relacionarse con él por interés, y el DI simplemente no era así.  
Preparó para cenar el plato favorito de Gregory, abrió un buen vino, y esperó.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cuando salió del bar, pasaban de las dos de la mañana, y en su móvil había una cincuentena de mensajes y llamadas perdidos.   
Entró tratando de no hacer ruido, estaba furioso, pero lo que menos le apetecía era despertar a Mycroft y tener esa discusión ahora.  
Greg pasó frente al comedor, deteniéndose al ver la mesa preparada, una botella de vino abierta y la cena, ya fría, en los platos.  
"Vaya, qué detalle, una cena para celebrar una ruptura, ¿qué iba a decirme?¿sigamos siendo amigos y ven cuando te llame como un buen perro?", pensó amargamente.  
Iba a seguir su camino en dirección al cuarto de invitados cuando la figura alta y delgada se Mycroft, a quien no había visto, se levantó del sillón, encendiendo la lámpara de mesa.  
\- ¿¡Dónde demonios te habías metido!? ¡Estaba preocupado!.  
Mycroft nunca levantaba la voz. Por nada. Así que eligiera esa noche, precisamente la noche en la que planeaba dejarle, para mostrarse indignado por algo, hizo hervir de ira a Greg.  
\- Oh, ¿¡estabas preocupado!? Vaya, no sabes cuanto lo siento. Debe ser tan frustrante para ti... Si, lamento causarte molestias. Muchas más que beneficios, ¿verdad?  
Mycroft lo miró parpadeando, perplejo  
\- ¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando, Gregory?  
Greg resopló, cansado y decepcionado. Dio media vuelta.  
\- Mira, me voy a la cama , no quiero robarte más tiempo. Mañana recogeré mis cosas y me largare.   
Mycroft se congeló un momento, antes de cogerle por el brazo y hacerle volver.  
\- Un momento, ¿se puede saber qué está pasando ahora? ¿qué he hecho? ¿por qué quieres irte?  
Ahora era Greg el que no podía creer lo que oía  
\- ¿En serio? ¿esperabas que me quedará? ¿Nuestra relación ha terminado y esperas que me quede? ¿para qué? ¿por si una noche te aburres y necesitas compañía en la cama?  
Mycroft retrocedió, aturdido, como si le hubieran abofeteado. El dolor y la confusión en su rostro hicieron que algo se revolviera dentro del detective.  
\- ¿Qué...? ¿Quieres...? ¿Quieres dejarme? Sé que últimamente no hemos tenido mucho tiempo, pero pensé qué…  
Mycroft se detuvo, tragando saliva, como si le costara hablar. Volvió a sentarse en el sillón, parecía costarle estar de pie. Greg, lo miró confundido.  
\- ¿A qué estás jugando, Mycroft? Te oí.   
Mycroft le lanzó una mirada interrogante, sin entender.  
\- Está mañana, con Sherlock. “Ha sido divertido, pero se acabó. Tengo otras prioridades” ¿Te suena?  
Mycroft levantó la vista, empezando a entender. Suspiró pasándose las manos por la cara antes de fijar la vista en Greg.   
\- ¿Has estado espiando conversaciones ajenas? ¿De verdad?  
\- Si...No era mi intención, pero si. Y sé que está mal, pero si querías terminar conmigo, podrías habérmelo dicho en primer lugar y no...  
Mycroft soltó una risa sin humor, mientras negaba con la cabeza. No era así como había imaginado esto  
\- He dimitido, Gregory.- Interrumpió.  
Greg tardó unos segundos en entender lo que había escuchado.  
\- ¿Qué tú... qué?  
\- Llevaba pensándolo algún tiempo, esta mañana fui a contárselo a Sherlock. No quería decirte nada por si las cosas se complicaban. Lo siento, yo…  
Greg se arrodilló ante él, aún en shock.  
\- ¿Has dimitido?  
\- Aún trabajaré como asesor externo para el gobierno y las agencias, conservarán mi despacho por si lo necesito. Pero se acabaron las llamadas a las tres de la mañana, los viajes inesperados a lugares que no pueda decir y los helicópteros saliendo de la nada.   
\- Te gusta tu trabajo…  
\- Mi trabajo era lo único que había. Si, era divertido, llenaba mi tiempo y mi mente. Pero tengo otras prioridades ahora.  
Greg lo miró, acercándose más mientras agachaba la cabeza, avergonzado.   
\- Tu… Estabas hablando de dejar el trabajo, no a mí… Yo…   
Mycroft puso sus manos en las mejillas del detective, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza, y apoyando su frente contra la suya, sonriendo divertido.  
\- ¿... Yo soy tu prioridad?- Greg estaba intentando no llorar.  
\- Si, lo eres. Por supuesto que lo eres.  
\- Dios, soy un idiota.  
\- También eres mi idiota.  
Greg soltó una risita.  
\- Lo siento, yo…  
\- No. Debería habértelo dicho antes. Lo siento. Siento el día que has pasado. Se suponía que saldría de otra manera…  
\- He estropeado la cena…  
\- Habrá otras cenas. Muchas. Una cada noche, si quieres. Solos tu y yo. Sin interrupciones.  
Greg miró a su compañero, incapaz aún de creer lo que había hecho por él, por ellos.   
Tal vez también él debería aceptar ese ascenso que llevaban tanto tiempo proponiéndole. Habría más papeleo y menos acción, pero también más tiempo libre. Dejando ese pensamiento para mañana, dejó un leve beso en los labios de su compañero.  
\- Quiero eso. Quiero cada una de tus noches y tus días. Tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar.   
\- Tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras. Todo el que seas capaz de soportarme. Te lo prometo.  
\- Y yo prometo no volver a escuchar detrás de las puertas.  
\- Si, creo que sería una buena idea... No serías un gran agente, ¿sabes? Sacando conclusiones de esa manera...  
Se rieron juntos antes de volver a besarse.


End file.
